Go to Sleep
by Thatsfinewithme
Summary: What happens when our favourite American gets stalked by a creature of the night and it starts to pick off the nations one by one? Will anyone believe him? And when Alfred's sanity starts to decline, will Arthur be able to save him? Warnings for gore, non-con, and character death


ALFREDS POV:  
I woke up on a saturday morning. Got dressed, brushed my teeth, and ate breakfest. But… Something is not right… I feel someone is watching me… I tought i would go get some rest. But i can't sleep! IT'S A NAME KEEP SHOWING UP IN MY HEAD WHEN I TRY TO SLEEP. It is… Torokk. So i Tried to tell it to iggy. But, he won't listen! I FEEL PAIN! IT'S like i get a sign.. I don't know! It burns! My brain! I'm getting tired. Really tired. Can't stand it…

PART TWO:  
A man in his house was watching tv. Soon his show was kicked off to show a news network. "The killer in the Washington area has been killed his name is Alfred . The city wide curfew has been lifted. I repeat the killer is dead."  
America was in love, he knew it but he was his old caretaker to be exact. England say he hate him but only as a brother. He knew that he wouldn't ever say "yes" to a date so he just tried to win him over with random hugs and burgers the normal shit that boyfriends do but without the sex. But that was before France left. Alfred now had to fend for himself since France and Iggy were his only friends, an Iggy only hung out with Alfred when France was around. Now England never was at world meetings and Russia showed up no mercy no happiness only hate. Alfred then had enough he started a plan one plan that started that night. First person up Italy  
Italy was coming home from his training with Germany n Japan. He smelt his favorite pasta baking his stomach growled but then he realized that it was 10:00 at night to late for his fratello to be baking. Italy walked over to the oven and opened up the door. Vomit spread on the floor as Italy saw his brothers severed head baking. Then with no warning Italy was shoved into the oven. Italy now was being forced to stay in the oven. Italy felt no body holding him only a faint smell of gasoline. Then he felt more than just the heat of the oven he felt like he was on fire. Cops found the house burned to the ground the next day.  
Every one at the world meeting cried for Feliciano's death all except for Alfred who only planned. Next up Russia  
Russia was a commie bastrad and also had to be in the closet no real man would wear that pink scarf every day. Ivan was alone at his house the baltics never really cared about him or his sisters all they cared about was drinking and living on "The Edge". A man walked into Ivans house with a baseball bat. Ivan came out of his room to see a man in a mask that looked like a rag doll's face. Russia yelled at the man. The man only looked at Russia and started swinging the bat with nails on it. Blood splattered all over the walls until the man got Russia into his room. He threw Russia on the bed and put bat high above his head. The man kept on hitting Russia until the blood stopped flowing and he didn't even recognize that this cadaver was Russia.  
3 more deaths. China was gutted like a fish with a saw blade, Canada was stabbed to death with a butter knife, and Prussia was cut like sushi with a machete. These deaths were now an epidemic a city wide curfew was put into effect. All the police could find at every death scene was a letter that said "every Night someone Falls!" this wasn't an ordinary killer he was a psycho and with Friday the 13th on it's way the nations feared for the worst.  
The man walked into the conference room with a meeting perfect time to kill every one. The killer went into every room and sliced each nation's throat then he went to to Alfred's seat.  
The man took off his mask and laughed as every one thought it was just prank then Alfred smiled a creepy smile.  
He smiled as each and every one fell. The crimson liquid dripped from his blade. Germany had a slashed throat. Italy had his whole head chopped off. The one person that posed a threat now lay with no limbs at all. He looked on at one witness. He was sexah wonderful but crying. He smiled and put out his hand. England looked at him even though the tears still ran. "You're safe now" he only looked at him an asked "Why"? This 3 letter word pierced his brain. It wasn't how he said it but it was him saying it alone. "Why. Why!" He slapped him across the mouth and screamed at him. "Never talk to me like that again you". Arthur started to cry. Alfred lifted his hand again this time forming a fist. One firm hit and he was out. This was the time. Andrew started to undress Cuba. He woke up to him finishing the deed and he screamed. He laughed "You know I always wanted to have sex with you but I never had the nerve." "You're a fucking monster Andrew, a monster." "I may be a monster but at least I have a heart!" "What heart you killed every one the Allies, The Axis and the fucking baltics. You are a soulless heartless fucking monster and I pray your death is a slow an painful one. Alfred had enough he walked over to his backpack and pulled out a revolver. "I promised myself that I would protect you until I die but it's not my fault if I am hurt". With that Alfred shot himself then shot England five times. He threw the gun on his body and started to walk away. He then heard it, a cock of a gun. Alfred turned slowly but was to late the bullet went straight into his brain cord it was a fast death. But Alfred heard one more voice before he felt the fire. "You are mine now, AMRIKA!" then Alfred was no more.  
AMRIKA woke up to 10 monsters looking at him. He was in Hell.  
To be continued...  
Credit To – me


End file.
